Dragons and Demons: Children in Love
by Papparazzi
Summary: A few years after Try. Valgaav is 7/8 and falls inlove with.. Oh, you'll see.. What happends when Filia and Xellos are trapped in a closet? Will they settle their diffrences or will it be Romeo and Juliet all over again for our star-crossed lovers? X/F
1. The apprentice

_**Kaida: Yay! The first chapter's here –throws confetti- I'm so happy!  
**__**Kumori: I'm so glad to see you so happy Onee-Chan.  
**__**Lina: So what's the story about anyway.  
**__**Kaida: Oh, It's a Romeo and Juliet story about Valgaav an-  
**__**Valgaav: What do you want now?  
**__**Kumori: -Starry eyes- Oh nothing, just made reference to, Valgaav-Sama... –floats dreamingly around Valgaav-  
**__**Lina: Right...Well, count me out... I got better things to do then this cr-  
**__**Kaida: I guessed you woulden't be part of it so I had to choose either to bribe you or to threaten you...  
**__**Zelgadis: And which did you choose?  
**__**Kaida: Both ^_^  
**__**Everyone except Kaida, Kumori and Valgaav: WHAT?  
**__**Opens a curtain that somehow just appeared: Ta da!  
**__**Everyone: GASP!  
**__**-Behind the curtain was... was... was... was...-  
**__**Lina: Kiada, just get it over with...  
**__**Kaida: Ok ok, Geez, who crapped in YOUR cornflakes  
**__**-behind the curtain was... A complete Dragon Cuisine... served by...Luna Inverse  
**__**-Lina faints-  
**__**Kumori –holding Valgaav's arm, who was obviosly trying to get awaty-: Now that's just cruel...  
**__**Kaida: Then wait till you see what I did to Xellos! Mua hahahaha!  
**__**-Kaida opens another curtain that just appeared and behind it was...was...was-  
**__**Everyone: JUST SHOW US!  
**__**Kaida: Ok, ok...  
**__**-Behind the curtain was... Xellos tied up with... The love crew consistent of: Filia, Amelia, Barney, The care bears and Angel flonne (before she was turned into a fallen angel)!-  
**__**Everyone: GASP!  
**__**The love crew: All together now! You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are grey. You'll never know dear, how much I love you...  
**__**Xellos: -incredibly dizzy-  
**__**Filia: We won't stop until you sing-along... Now one of Barney's classics!  
**__**Xellos: No please not...  
**__**Barney: I love you, you love me, we're a great big family...  
**__**Xellos: -passes out-  
**_**_Zelgadis: My god!  
_****_Valgaav: -with Kumori still holding on- You... are... just...  
_**_**Amelia: Now for the care bear theme song!  
**__**Everyone: RUNAWAY!  
**__**Filia: Oh well. Flonne, the disclaimer if you wouldn't mind. I'm going to get some tea.  
**_**_Xellos: Emm, Fi-chan...  
_****_Filia: No tea for you Xellos, not until you sing along!  
_**_**Flonne: Kaida does not own Slayers, Disgaea, Barney or the care bears. In fact she hates the last two.  
**_**_Will someone ever save Xellos? Will Kumori ever let go of Valgaav? Will Kaida ever finish this FanFiction? Tune in next time for all the awnsers on: Tales of- I mean Dragons and Demons!_**

Somewhere outside a town

"Ah, what a lovely day." Sighs Lina as she and her party of four walk towards the nearest town.

"You're right about that miss Lina. I can't wait for the reunion with Miss Filia and Mr Xellos" Amelia says as she walks next to the sorceress.

"Don't start getting comfy now, i've been three hole freaking day without..."

"Without coffee, yea Zel you already said that billions of times." Said Gourry

"Yea, so many times that even Gourry remembers..."

"Well let's just enjoy the journey, there is nothing that could go wrong today." Amelia said cheerfully

-You can possibly guess she spoke to soon.-

Suddenly from nowhere a dagger shot out and nearly his Zelgadis

"What was that?" Lina says, staying on guard

"Over there" Gourry shouts as he points to the air.

They all look shocked at what was floating right above them.

A young, cute, little girl with silver hair and a kimono was what they saw, she had a silver eye and a somehow familiar violet eye. But the thing that caught the group's eye the most was that she had fox ears and a fox tail. The fox girl took out another dagger from her kimono and threw it directly at Zelgadis, he dodge it but a drop of blood fell from the cut it left when it flew past.

"Who are you?" Shouted Lina at the little girl who now proved to be their foe.

"I am she who was abandoned, she who was destined to a life of solitude, she whose own mother rejected and I'm here to take your life, Zelgadis Greywords!" The little fox girl called back

They all looked at Zelgadis who glared at the girl, she seemed familiar but he could swear he had never seen her before.

"I don't even know you, so why don't you ju-" He was cut off as the fox girl laughed at him

"Oh you don't remember me? Strange I remember you and the way you killed my remaining family!"

They all gasped. "Mr Zelgadis!" Whimpered Amelia, shocked

"Zel, is this true?" Lina was about to say something else when the girl interrupted her

"Oh, don't tell me you don't remember either, Lina Inverse. You were there, you were another cause of death."

Amelia and Gourry looked wide-eyed at Lina and Zel.

"Gourry Gabriev, I saw you that day when you saved Lina, when I saw you attack Zelgadis I thought you were their enemy but then I realised you were all together in the plot!"

Amelia felt herself grow pale, she had been travelling with villains who had killed the remaining family of such a young girl who was at least seven, maybe eight.

"How, how could you!" Amelia shouted at them, tears in her eyes. For some reason the girl looked slightly familiar to her to.

"Amelia, none of us know her. She's lying that's for sure" Lina said trying to calm her down

The fox girl laughed "well then, maybe I should go more into detail."

She floated down onto a high rock and glared at them angrily.

"I am Dementia, daughter of Dilgear!" She shouted, Zel and Lina looked wide-eyed at her.

Gourry and Amelia just looked confused.

"Dilgear had a daughter!" Lina shook her head, impossible

"You, it can't be! You died years ago!" Zelgadis shouted in disbelief

Gourry turned to Lina "Who's Dilgear again?"

Lina looked at him, she didn't expect him to remember anyway.

"Remember when Zelgadis was our enemy and he kidnapped me an-" She was interrupted by Amelia who couldn't believe anything that was being said.

"Mr Zelgadis was Evil!" With that she fainted, shock overload

Zelgadis went to assist Amelia while Lina continued "Well, do you remember the wolf guy?"

Gourry gasped "Wait!" Gourry walked forward to the furious fox

"Wow, nearly looks like that fox guy Jellies or something" He started laughing, Dementia growled and threw a dagger at him, which he miraculously dodged.

"Mega Brand!" Lina shouted, the explosion spell seemed to hit the fox but as the smoke cleared they could see the force field.

"Gaav Flare" She shouted the Gaav flare was one of the most powerful spells she knew. This time it hit the fox but it had no effect. They all looked wide-eyed, how could she have resisted the Gaav Flare.

With a growl the Gaav Flare shot back at them

"Look out" They all gasped, this was surely the end

"Oh my, oh my. And what are YOU doing here?"

They would never have thought to be happy at the hearing of that voice

They turned around to see the Gaav Flare gone and a familiar face holding the struggling fox in the air by the collar.

"Xellos?"

"Mr Xellos!"

"Xellos, what are you doing here?"

The trickster Mazoku priest scratched the back of his head. Before raising a finger "Sore wa himitsu desu"

They all looked at Dementia who was struggling in his hands.

"Let me go! Let me go right now or I'll...!"

"You'll what, Young Dementia?" He said, his eyes slightly open. She loked at him in fear and kept quiet.

"Xellos! Start explaining you fruitcake of a priest!" Lina yelled the others nodded except Zelgadis who was still shocked that the young fox was still alive.

"Well you see, Dementia here is my apprentice."

"YOUR WHAT!" They shouted

"Well look at the time, we better go. See you at the reunion tonight." And with that he and the fox disapiered.

"Oh and by the way, Dementia will come with me and I'll make sure she apologizes." Said Xellos's voice from the astral plane.

"Xellos!" Shouted Lina "There better be an explanation with that apology.

Zelgadis turned around "Let's go, no use waiting here until night."

And so they continued their journey towards the town, who knew what could happen later that day...

_**Kaida: So, what did you think!**_

_**Lina: Honestly...**_

_**Kumori: It was great Onee-Chan!**_

_**Everyone: What?**_

_**Kaida: Aww, that's guys. -Walks off-**_

_**Valgaav: Why the heck did you say that for?**_

_**Kumori: Do you remember what happened to Lina and Xellos**_

_**-Everyone nodded-**_

_**Kumori: Well... Put together every Dragon Slave Lina ever cast, multiply that by five, think of every fireball she has ever cast, times that by four and square the answer. That would be considered a reasonable punishment for a little kid running in the hall compared to what Kaida will do to you if you dare s-**_

_**-Sounds of shotguns-**_

_**Kaida: -covered in blood and holding a care bear head- What are you guys talking about?**_

_**Kumori: Nothing Onee-Chan... let's go out for Pizza!**_

_**Everyone: YEA!**_

_**-Everyone has left, no-one has stayed inthe buliding-**_

_**Xellos: -Still tied up- Miss Kaida? Miss Lina? Anyone? M... Miss Luna?**_

**_(A/N Will upload next chapter when I get 3 or more comments/reviews)_**


	2. the balcony

_**Kaida:-singing- Second chapter, this is gonna be the greatist! I've waited so long for you baby!  
**__**Zelgadis: What ARE you doing?  
**__**kaida: Oh, I didn't hear you come in  
**__**Amelia: Was that supposed to be a Chapter two theme song?  
**__**Kaida -nods-  
**__**Filia: Well anyway, congratulations!  
**__**Kaida: Thank you, thank you  
**__**-Kumori walks past with a whip, rope and dressed like a bondage mistress-  
**__**Kumori: Valllgaaav! Where are yoouuu?  
**__**Zelgadis: Ummm... wierd  
**__**Kaida: Well anyway, in this chapter...  
**__**-Valgaav runs past dressed in leather with a collar around his neck-  
**__**Valgavv: HELP ME! SHE'S CRAZY I TELL YA!  
**__**Filia: Valgaav? What is the meaning of that outfit -faints-  
**__**Valgaav: Oh great, now my own foster mum thinks I'm a...  
**__**-Everyone whistles and looks away-  
**__**Valgaav: Great, how can things possibly get worse...  
**__**"Clack" -Kumori just put a leash on Valgaav's collar-  
**__**Kumori: Naughty, naughty, running away. A punishment is in order!  
**__**Valgaav: NO! HELP ME! SOMEONE! ANYONE! GAAV YOU OWE ME!  
**__**Kaida: Ooookaaaay  
**__**Xellos: I wish Fi-Chan would do that to me.. oh well  
**__**-Xellos picks ups Filia-  
**__**Xellos: I'll just take her to the... infermary, yes "infermary"...  
**__**-teleports away-  
**__**Kaida: Umm right, disclaimer please...  
**__**Rio -Kaida's evil brother-: Ohh, seems you're the only one left...  
**__**Kaida: No, Zel and Amelia are... GONE!  
**__**Rio: Mua hahahahahaha, you all mine now! MUA HAHAHAHAHA HUH?  
**__**-Rio picks up a note from the floor-  
**__**Rio -reading-: Dear baka, do the disclaimer 'cause I walked away when you were doing you're 'evil' laugh. Hurry or I'll tell Hiro. Have a nice day, Kiada XXX  
**__**Rio: Baka! -sigh- Kaida does not own slayer or anything else! DONE! Bye bye losers! For reading this disclaimer you shall all be my brainless slaves Muahahahahaha!  
**__**-a rom and jerry piano falls on him-  
**__**Kaida -from above-: Oops... **_

Wolf pack island

"No!" Shouted a voice from Zellas's throne room

"Sorry young one, but it's for your own good!" Said Xellos to the young fox neko

"I don't wanna! They killed both Papa and Cousin Phibrizzo, not to mention uncle Gaav! Who knows, I could be next!" Shouted Dementia who was dressed in a royal gown.

"Well to bad. There, done." Xellos had just finished tieing a big violet ribbon to the young fox's silver hair.

She was dressed in a beautiful violet gown wih white trimmings, her elbow long gloves were also violet with white trimmings.

"Now come on, we don't want to be late, eh?"

"Hmpf!"

"You're going if you like it or not." Saying that he teleported both of them to the reunion.

The party room of an inn

"Miss Filia! How nice it is to see you again!" Said Amelia as she went to greet Filia

"Yes, it has been a long time, hasen't it?" Replied Filia smiling, he pulled her cloak abit to reviel the cross-armed figure behind it "Oh, this is Val..."

"Oh, he's grown I see... Hello Val, how are you?" Said Amelia as she bent down to meet Val face-to-face. He was dressed in a black tuxedo with a bow tie.

"Feh..." Replied the young ancient dragon

"Oh..." Said Amelia "He must not like me very much, huh..."

"Val! Show some respect" Filia said to her child.

"Hmph!" He said before walking towards the balcony

"Sorry Amelia, he didn't want to come here today..." Apoligized Filia

"Oh, never mind, come on, Miss Lina and the others are in here!"

They opened a door to see balloons, infinet snacks and all the major slayers characters in the party room, including Martina, Zangalus and Syphiel.

"Welcome Filia." Said Zelgadis as he walked towards the two.

"Ah, Mr. Zelgadis, it's a pleasure to see you again."

"Same here."

"But where's Miss Lina and Mr Gourry?" Asked Filia

Zeladis sighed "They're over there..." He pointed to the snack table where Gourry and Lina where having an eating competition.

Lina pulled a sausage from gourrys teeth and gulped it down. She then banged her fist is victory "VICTORY!"

"No fair Lina!" Shouted Gourry

"Life's not fair an- Hey Filia!" Lina ran over to Filia

"Oh Miss Lina, glad to see you."

"Yea, me to, what took ya so long. Where's Valga- I mean Val."

"He's a bit moody now so it might be better to-" She was interuppted ny the last voice she wanted to hear

"Fi-Chan, long time no see."

Filia turned around in rage "Xellos..."

Xellos smiled "Is that the only thing you have to say after all this time?"

"I have nothing to say to you, Nanagomi!" Filia huffed

"Oh, Miss Lina. I nearly forgot, Dementia's here." He pulled back his cape to reviel the young fox neko in an elegant gown.

Zelgadis and Amelia walked next to Lina while Gourry was still eating.

"It's her..." Gasped Amelia

"What do you have to say young one?" Asked Xellos, his eyes slightly open.

Dementia mumbled something under her breath.

"I didn't hear you" Said Xellos, his voice dangerous.

"I'm sorry..." Dementia huffed

"That's better, you go enjoy yourself now... Run along"

Dementia looked at Zelgadis and Lina before walking away, anger easily showing

"Xellos, we need an expl-Gourry! Don't eat all the chicken!" Lina shouted as she went over to the buffet.

"Nanagomi! Who was that! Another Demon, why you!" Shouted Filia

Xellos grinned and dissapiered, just to re-appier next to Filia and kiss her on the cheek

"NANAGOMI!" She shouted as her tail showed and she took her Mace-Sama and swung it.

"Come back here! I'm not done with you!"

"Calm down Fi-Chan, they say stress ages."

Dementia could hear the shouts from outside o the balcony, she sighed "Well, this sucks..."

"Tell me about it..." Replied a voice next to her, she turned around to see a turquoise haired boy looking straight infront of him.

"Let me guess, you were dragged here to..." He said, looking at her

"Yea, I hate it here..." She sighed, he was pretty handsome.. for a kid..

"How old are you?" She asked

"Seven, you?"

"I'm seven to! I'm Dementia..."

"Val, nice dress, you nearly look like a princess or something..." Val smiled, something about his smile made Dementia smile to

"Thank you, but I'm more for kimonos..."

"Ok, cool... Hey, wanna be friends?"

"Yea, let's be best friends!"

They both giggled and held hands, looking at the stars.

Dementia sightly leaned her head until it was on Val's shoulder, he blushed. Nothing could possibly ruin that moment...

"DEMENTIA!"

"VAL!" Shouted Xellos and Filia seeing the two children toghether.

Filia pulled Val away, Xellos did the same for Dementia

"You keep that creature away from my Val you filthy Mazoku!" Filia shouted

"It was that thing that was touching my Dementia, you keep that thing away from her!"

"Mom, me and Dementia are friends, so don't-"

"Is this true Dementia!" Shouted Xellos

"Yes, we're best friends and theirs nothing you can do about it!" The two children ran up to each other and held each others hand tight.

"Val! Stay away for her!"

"Dementia, we're leaving!" Xellos pulled Dementia away from Val, Filia pulled Val away.

"Val!"

"Dementia!" Shouted the children in tears. Xellos glared at Filia before teleportin away.

Filia growled before walking out with Valgaav and slamming the door.

_**Kaida: Well?  
**__**-Silence-  
**__**Kaida: Hello! Anyone here!  
**__**-Silence-  
**__**-Rio enters from the shadows-  
**__**Rio: They're still to busy having 'fun'.  
**__**Kaida: Whatever, R&R guys, Read and Review, next chapeter in 3 comments!  
**__**Rio: Is anyone actualy gonna listen?  
**__**Kaida: The have too or else!  
**__**Rio: Or else what... wait you don't mean!  
**__**Kaida: Ohhh Yeaaa...  
**__**Rio: RUNAWAY!  
**__**...-FUNERAL BELL-...**_


	3. That night

_**(A/N thank you to Miss Kitten-chan for the wonderful tip, I was just on the verge to have major writers block if it wasen't for you, huge thanks ^.^)  
**__**Kaida: Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz  
**__**Rio: Kaida! You're not being paid to sit on your ass all day!  
**__**Kaida: HUH! WHA! -falls of chair- I'm being paid to write this Fanfiction -starry eyes-  
**__**Rio: No, now get up and get to work.  
**__**Kaida: Screw you... Hey! Kumori!  
**__**Kumori: Rio-kun, long time so see bro  
**__**Rio: -blushing- Same here...  
**__**Kaida: Rio got a crush on Kumori...Rio and Kumori sitting in a tree...  
**__**Rio: Shut up!  
**__**Kumori: Kaida does not own slayers and blah blah blah...  
**__**Kaida: Kumori? What happened to Valgaav?  
**__**Kumori: I'm not sure, I havn't seen him in a while...  
**__**Rio: What about that crazy blonde lady and that annoying closed eyed maniac purple guy?  
**__**Kaida: ...  
**__**Kumori: Kaida! You're the author, you should know!  
**__**Kaida:...  
**__**Kumori: If any thing happens to my Valgaav I will freakin-  
**__**Kaida: Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz  
**__**Rio: KAIDA!  
**__**Kaida: Zzzzzzzzzzzzz**_  
_**Kumori: I got an Idea  
**__**Rio: You do?  
**__**Kumori: Yea, listen up -whisper, whisper, whisper-**_

Maces and Vases

Inside the shop everything was peaceful, Jilles and Gravos had returned from their trip the previous day, they woke up in the fresh new morning

"Mornin'" Said the fox man

"Morning Ji-" The lizard man was interupted by the load sound of a slamming door and a shout from a familiar voice

"How could you!" Shouted Filia as she burst in. "To be friends with a filthy Mazoku child!"

"She's not filthy, she's clean and smells of lavender." Replied Val, rather calmly I might add.

"Mornin' bo-" Jilles was cut off by Filia

"Jilles, I am not in the mood right now!" She glared at the fox, making him retreat

"Mom! Dementia and I are friends, just because she's a fox doesn't mean anything!Uncle Jilles is a fox." Protested Val

"It's not the fact that she's part fox, it's the fact that she's a Mazoku. I don't want you to get hurt, or to have your mind corrupted." By this she ment she didn't want him to become Valgaav again, just simple Val.

"But mom...!"

"No buts, go up to your room, you are never to see that child again, understood?"

Val ran up to his room, just before entering he shouted "I HATE YOU!" and with that slammed the door.

Filia sighed and sat down "What am I going to do...?"

"Dont worry Miss Filia, I'm sure everything'll be alright" Gravos passed her a cup of tea

"Thank you, I hope you're right."

Wolf Pack Island

The island was a mess, hurricanes, storms and all the lot. It was horible, wolfs and demons ran to the castle for shelter, Zellas was in her private chamber sleeping heavily. The cause of all this chaos was in a particular chamber in the castle. The young Mazoku dementia and the trickster priest Xellos were in this room.

"What's the big deal! I mean he's only.. what... a dragon" The young fox huffed

"That is not the point! The point is I don't want you to get hurt by him. I love you, you know I do, but I just won't allow it!" Xellos said as he sat next to Dementia.

"No! Leave me alone!" She shouted "If you really love me then you will at least let me have one friend! You and Nana never let me leave the island!"

"But, it's for your own good." Xellos tried to negotiate with the fox.

"I dont care!" She shouted as she ran out of the chamber and went into her room before slamming the door shut.

Xellos sweat-dropped, what was he going to do with that young girl?

"Xellos!" Called a voice from the throne room.

"Yes Beast Master, coming..."

He went to the throne room where Zellas was waiting with a glass of wine in her hand.

"I've been hearing whispers about young Dementia and that ancient dragon.." She said, taking a sip of her wine.

"Beast Master, I can assure you..." Xellos explained

"I know that the young one can't be let out from the island very often, and I also know she lacks the friendship a young one should have..." She took another sip

"Beast Master, should I let her be with such a creature, what about if his soul-"

"I couden't care less about his soul! My little fox deserves a friend, it is now up to you to decide. I let you travel with that golden dragon, I suggest you take causion in your desicion and think about the effects it might have. You are dismissed!"

Xellos bowed and walked out of the thone room. He went to his private chamber and sighed. On the one hand the young one might be hurt or even killed if she continued to see the young fox, on the other hand... Filia, Val and Dementia toghether would mean more alone time for Him and Filia.

He grinned at the idea, maybe it wasn't going to be all that bad... but for now he would rest, tomorrow he would let the young fox know that his desicion was to let the young couple be.

_-That night- _Val's room

Val could not sleep, he was thinking of his only friend. Her voice could not leave his head. He sighed and walked over to the bed. It was raining heavily outside, watched the rain fall.

"I wish Dementia were here now..." He sighed, he layed down on his bed and closed his eyes, nearly nappping.

Suddenly he heard a tapping, nearly a rapping on his chamber doo- I mean on his window. He turned around to see the youg fox wearing a kimono floating at his window, knocking on it. He smiled and ran to open the window, Dementia flew through the window and shaked the rain of her.

"Dementia!" Val cried in joy

She put a finger on her lips "ssshh"

"I've missed you, mom sadid I'm not aloud to see you anymore..." Val sighed

"I've missed you to, I don't think our parents want us to be toghether..." Dementia looked down

"Well screw them! We'll be toghether if we want." Val held Dementia's hand. "How did you find me anyway."

"Well, papa Xellos has a wall full of pictures and information about your mom, that's how I found where you live!" The fox neko said cheerfully

"Do you want to play a game?" Val asked

"Sure, what though?"

"I don't know" Val looked around "We don't have much space and we can't make much noise."

"I have and idea" Dementia said as she snapped her fingers. "Hold on tight, I don't want you to get lost!" She held Val's hand tight and closed her eyes. Val couldn't understand what was going on but the next thing he knew he was in a field full of flowers and trees.

"What is this place?" He asked

"Welcome to my special place." She said cheerfully "Tag, you're it!" She touched Val before running

"Hey, no fair" Val said as he chased after the fox.

"Can't catch me!"

"Oh yea!"

Filia entered Val's room with a dinner tray "Val, I hope you're not mad at me." Obviosly she recived no response. "I brought you dinner an-" She gasped as she opened the door to find the window open and no-one there.

"Jilles! Gravos! Anyone, Val's missing!" She shouted, wacking the fox man and the liazrd man.

"Lina, thank you for comeing." Filia thanked the sorceress

"No problem, least I can do for that wonderful dinner you offered."

"Lina, don't say you're doing this just for the food." Whined Amelia

"Whatever, so what did you say was the big deal?" Lina asked

"Val's gone! The window's open an-" Filia was cut off by the last voice she wanted to hear.

"My, My. What's going on here?"

"You!" She shouted and turned towards the Mazoku priest "You took him didn't you!"

"Took who exactly?" Xellos asked

"VAL!" Filia shouted, Lina and Amelia decided to dstay out of this one. They walked towards the door, looked to Zelgadis and Gourry and shrugged

"Oh, well I couldn't care less, I actually came here because..."

Suddenly there was a flash of light and two figure appeared

"VAL!" Shouted Filia as she ran and took her foster child

"Oh Dementia, you know you're not supposed to leave the island without me or Zellas knowing... oh well." Xellos said as he patted the fox on the back

Dementia looked shocked at Xellos, maybe he finally understood that their friendship was strong... but then again her was a powerful Mazoku, what could he know about friendship.

"Xellos! You planned this from the start didn't you?" Filia glared at Xellos

"No, honestly I had no idea..."

The two young ones found a way to escape their parent's argument and went towards the doorway.

"Hey, you two!" Lina called, they stopped and turned around.

Lina grinned "Wait for us, we're hungry too"

Downstairs Zelgadis looked at the two children, he still was shocked about the whole fact of Dilgear's daughter coming out of nowhere.

"So, you two can't be friends because of Xellos and Filia ehi?" Lina asked

"Yea, Mom doesn't want me to see Dementia..."

"And I think Papa Xellos is a little bit ok with it but I can't understand why."

Zelgadis rolled his eyes, he knew Xellos's reason perfectly well.

"Two children's love forbidden by their parent's rivalry! (A/N: Sound familliar -hint- -hint-) What a dramatic and extreamly romantic sittuation." Amelia said dreamily "In the name of love and justice I, Amelia Will Testla Seyruun will solve this heartbreaking situation!" She shouted doing her 'In the name of the moon' pose.

Dementia and Val just starred at Amelia "Who is this crazy girl?" Asked Dementia

"Don't ask me!" Val replied.

"Well, how are WE going to end a rivalry that has been going on forver between those two?" They all shrugged

"Why don't you just close them in a closet or something and leave them alone for a while..." Suggested Gourry.

"Gourry! How did you come up with such an idea!" Lina gasped

"Well... it seemed like the reasonable thing to do..."

So it was decided, our hero's would trap Xellos and Filia in a closet or something!

"But what about if they..." Said Amelia blushing

"They what?" Zelgadis raised a brow

"If they, you know... do...'that' when we close them in a closet or something..."

"Amelia!" Lina said, putting Val and Dmetia heads toghether and covering their ears "Not infront of the children!"

Zelgadis bluashed and said nothing, we can all guess why.

Gourry looked confused while Val and Dementia giggled.

"Well, let's go shall we young Dementia." Xellos said in his usual voice as he walked down the stairs

"Where's Filia?" Lina asked

"Sore wa himitsu desu!"

"Xellos, seriously..."

"Let's just say she's... tied up at the moment"

Filia bounces on the second floor, you can probebly guess she's tied up.

"Xellos! Untie me now!" Filia shouted

Xellos just pulled a goofy face at her

"Xellos!" She shouted

"Papa Xellos, can Val sleep-over tonight?" Dementia asked sweetly

"Well..." Xellos thought for a moment.

"Pllleeeaassseeee?" Val and Dementia asked at the same moment.

"NO, DON'T YOU DARE!" Filia shouted louder then before

"Well, alright. But he'll have to stay in your room." Xellos finaly said

"Yay!" The children went up to Xellos and smiled "Bye everyone!"

"NO! VAL, COME BACK HERE! Xellos!"

"Come on Fi-Chab, don't worry, I'll bring him back... eventually..."

Saying that stood in the middle of the two children and teleported them away

"XELLOOOSSSSSS!" Filia screamed before fainting and falling down the stairs.

-Later that day- Wolf pack Island

Val and Dementia laughed as they just finished their last game

"Wow, you have a lot of dolls Dementia..." Val looked at all the dolls on the fox's desk

"But I have more Kimonos then dolls!" Dementia slid the wardrobe door and revieled the inmense collection of Kimonos.

"Wow! I've never seen so many!"

"Thanks"

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Called Dementia

Xellos came in with his usual smile and gave Val some pyjamas and some clothes for the next day.

"Now go to sleep young ones. We don't want you to wake up cranky." He said

"Yes Mr Xellos!"

"Yes Papa Xellos!"

Dementia snapped her fingers and she was dressed in a violet noght gown with silver trimmings. Val went into the personal bathroom located in her room and got changed. They went into Demntia large bed, Xellos smiled

"Goodnight" He said

"Goodnight" The children said toghether

Xellos turned off the lights and walked to the main throne room. He entered and bowed to Zellas

"I see they are now toghether sleeping." Zellas said as she sipped her wine. She remebered Deep Sea Dolphin invite all her friends over for sleepovers, unfortunally, they slept in Zellas's room.

"Yes, Beast Master, they are in bed right now." Xellos answered

"Xellos, I have to go to a very impornant meeting, I trust you with the young ones you are dissmissed."

"As you wish Beast Master." Xellos bowed and exited.

Zellas sighed, if the meeting did not turn out as planned then the life of both Val and Dementia were at risk.

"If Gaav's soul is resurected then death is certain for my young Dementia, and who knows. Maybe Val might be at risk as well." She said this to no one in particular, she sighed and took another sip of her wine.

_**Kaida: Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz  
**__**Rio: One...  
**__**Kumori: Two...  
**__**Kumori and Rio: Three! -they pour water all over poor, sleeping Kaida-  
**__**Kaida: Ahhh! I'm melting! I'm melting! I'm... fine?  
**__**Rio: My god you are an idiot  
**__**Kumori: Hiro wants us for dinner  
**__**Kaida: Screw Hiro, I'm sleeping  
**__**Hiro: What did you say -a big guy, with a big sword comes in... and no, it's not Gaav.-  
**__**Kaida: Oh, heya big guy... he.. he  
**__**Rio: We should...  
**__**Kumori: Be going now... -They Runaway-  
**__**Kaida: GUYS, DON'T LEAVE ME HERE!  
**__**Hiro: Dinner, Now! Before I tell Mom!  
**__**Kaida: MOM? YOU WOULDN'T HAVE THE COURAGE!  
**__**Hiro: Oh yea?  
**__**Kaida: Yea!  
**__**Hiro: Oh yea?  
**__**Kaida: Yea!  
**__**H**__**iro: Oh yea!  
**__**Kaida: FOR THE LAST FREAKIN'TIME! YEA!  
**__**Hiro: Ok, ok... geez you're so moody an- Where's she gone? Where am I anyway ir's just endless white...Kaida? Rio? Kumori? ... Mom?**_


	4. Love, Hate and Death

**Kaida's new office**

**Kaida: -write write write write-  
****Rio: What are you doing this time?  
****Kaida: I have finally finished the chapter!  
****Rio: Well finally! Let me see! -reads- This is you're worst chapter yet  
****Kaida: WHAT...DID...YOU...SAY!  
****Rio: Nothing, its pure genius! You're the best author every.  
****Kaida: Thank you –skips away-  
****Rio: Thank gods...  
****The anime Fanfic studio  
****Lina: Well guys, we better go before Kaida misses us...  
****Amelia: Wow, she can sure be scary when she's angry...  
****Gourry: You think? She seems like a pretty nice person.  
****Zelgadis: Just because she has sympathy for you doesn't mean anything... although I can't see what's so bad about her  
****Lina: You just say that because she has sympathy for you too!  
****Zelgadis: Whatever...  
****Filia; Hey, where's Xellos?  
****Amelia: Don't tell me you're worried about him! I knew it; there was a relationship between you two!  
****Filia: WHAT! Why would I care for such a stupid Nanagomi like him...? I'm just worried that Kaida will kill us if he's missing  
****Lina: Good point. Let's go find Xellos!**

"""""""""""

**Xellos: I wonder where Lina and the others went. Surely Kaida wouldn't let _me _****get lost, she has sympathy for me...right?  
****-A girl in weird clothing comes up to him-  
****Sailor moon: There you are Hotaru! We were all looking for you! What's with those awful clothes... and what happened to you scythe?  
****Xellos: These are what I always wear... and why all you calling me Hotaru?  
****Sailor moon: Don't be silly. Well, anyway let's go. The others are waiting! –drags Xellos away-**

""""""""""""""  
**Hotaru (Sailor Saturn): Guys! Where are you?  
****Lina: Xellos, there you are!  
****Zelgadis: -Thinking: Wow, is it just me or has he gone cuter? Wait, did I just call Xellos cute? - WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU WEARING!  
****Amelia: You also changed your staff...  
****Hotaru: Umm... who are you all? And who's Xellos?  
****Gourry: Don't be silly Xellos. Now come on, Kaida's waiting  
****Lina: Yea, come on –Lina drags Hotaru away-**

Wolf pack island-Dementia's room

Dementia yawned as morning rays shined on her face. She twitched her ear and turned around to see Val peacefully sleeping. "Hey Val, are you awake?"

She heard a slight moan as he replied "But I don't wanna go pick daisies, I like posies..."

Val opened his eyes to see the fox girl staring back at him; quickly she sat up "Oh, good morning"

"Good morning" She replied "How did you sleep?"

"Pretty good... what about you" He replied and asked, she blushed

"Better 'cause you were there..."

Xellos entered the room and smiled at the two "Sleep well?"

"We already asked that..." They said un unison

"Ok... should we have breakfast?" Xellos said, in his fruitcake voice.

Zellas's throne room

Zellas sighed, it was official, the fate of the two children has been decided. She didn't want it to happen but it had to, if she liked it or not. She took a sip or her blood red wine and sighed once again "I just hope that Gaav will go easy on her..."

_-Later on- _Vases and maces shop

"Val! Are you ok? They didn't do anything to you?" Shouted Filia as she held her adopted son tightly

"Mom, I'm ok. We had lots of fun" Replied the young one, Filia's eyes twitched "Oh really?"

"Yea, me and Dementia will be together forever. I have to go now" Saying this he ran to his room, Filia sighed and sat down, shaking her head. "What _are_ you up to Xellos...?"

The field inside the portal

Val was gathering flowers, he only picked the ones he thought could match Dementia's beauty

"I hope she will like these" He said to himself and he picked up some flowers, he only took those which he thought could match the young fox's beauty.

"There he is..." Whispered a voice from behind the tree, the black figure grinned. "Come hybrid, you will be in my power..." Val spun round and looked at the back figure "Who are you? Let me go!" He shouted as the figure grabbed him. Val's eyes suddenly began to glow as he fell to the ground. He could feel dark powers through him. Val hissed as a pair of wings erupted from his back. He had now become Valgaav once again.

Dementia's room

Dementia sat in her room, making dolls. On her shelf were infinite hand-made dolls, it was one of her favourite hobbies. Since it was quiet time for her, the door to her room was locked with demon magic. She was finishing a stuffed wolf to add to her display. On the display were dolls of Lina, Gourry, Zelgadis, Amelia, Martina, Zangalus, Rezo, Xellos, Hellmaster Phibrizzo, Gaav, Zellas, Dynaast, DeepSea Dolphin, herself, Valgaav and all of Zella's wolfs.

"I wonder what Val's up to..." She sighed, putting down the stuffed wolf. She suddenly felt a gush of wind hit her and turned around in shock.

"Val?" She said as she got out of her seat. The young boy remained silent, his eyes slightly glowing.

"Val, what's wrong? Are you ok?" She looked at his pocket "Flowers?"

He took a few steps forward, making the fox neko slightly retreat. "Val, what is the meaning of this?"

She could sense something wrong with him "I am not Val any longer, I am Valgaav!" She fired balsted her, Dementia jumped out of the way, but it left her with a scar on her cheek.

"What's going on, why are you doing this?" She said as she jumped out of the way once more, she could sense a dark aura coming from him. "Isn't it obvious why?" He said, growling. He fired a spell at her, getting her arm this time.

"You have been possesed!" She gasped "I can see it in you're eyes!" Dementia dodged another spell.

"Nearly there, why aren't you fighting back... you afraid?" He grinned

"Val, don't make me do this!" She warned, hovering into the air. She smirked "You don't have the courage, you're just a widdle fox cub!" He said, he fired an explosion spell and sent her flying against the wall.

"You're leaving me with no choice... WOLF'S FLARE!" She shouted, black energy shot out of her hands and hit Valgaav, sending his smashing into a wall. She gasped and ran to him

"Val! Val, I'm so sorry!" She kneeled infront of him and was about to touch him when he snatched her hand and held it tightly. She struggled and looked at Valgaav wide-eyed

"I told you, I'm not Val! I am Valgaav!" He hissed as he painfully reviled his enormas wings. Dementia gasped at this, she had never seen them before. Valgaav smirked before slamming her into the wall.

Many porcelains fell from the shelf and fell on the fox, cutting her. She hissed and threw herself at Valgaav. "You destroyed my porcelains! Val, now you've gone to far!" They looked each other in the eyes with hate before throwing themselves against each other. She floated in the air and took out 2 daggers from her kimono. Valgaav smirked and summoned his light weapon. He swung it round, Dementia dodged and fired a dagger at him. It scarred his cheek. She gasped and hovered down, tears in her eyes. She was hurting the person she loved.

"Val, I'm sorry. I can't fight you, I love you." She said crying "Why are you doing this? What happened to you?" She said as she kneeled down.

Valgaav walked towards her, feathers flying all over the room. "I don't want to hurt you Val, please come back!" She pleaded.

Val smirked "And what makes you think I would listen to you?" He smirked as he pulled her by the shirt and put a hand on her chest. She raised her head, tears flowing down "Please... don't do this..." She whispered weakly, he meerly grinned and blasted her. He grinned and went to the window "It was fun while it lasted" He grinned and flew away, leaving an a trashed room, a brocked window, brocken dolls and furniture, and a fox neko in an exapnding puddle of blood...

**Kaida: Well...  
****Rio: You... you killed Dementia...  
****Daichi: Yo, what's up? -iz Kaida and Rio's triplet-  
****Kaida & Rio: DAICHI!  
****Daichi: Who does it look like, Hiro?  
****Kaida: Yay, now that us three triplets are back we can cause more trouble.  
****Lina: Ok, we're here  
****Rio: Good, here are the new scripts  
****Daichi: Enjoy...  
****Amelia: Woa, who's that hot guy over there  
****Lina: Shh... We all know he's super hot, but Zel will get jealous  
****Hotaru: I keep telling you, I'm not this Xellos guy...  
****Xellos: HELP ME!  
****Everyone: -stare-  
****All the sailor scouts: Hotaru, come back!  
****Even the sailor scouts: -stare-  
****Kaida: CAN SOMEONE PLEASE EXPLAIN WHY THE HECK IS SAILOR SATURN DRESSED LIKE XELLOS AND XELLOS LIKE SAILOR SATURN...  
****Rio: Cosplay day is tomorrow... after all  
****Daichi: ...  
****Kaida: You two, go get changed. You girls... and Uranus...Go back to your set! And the rest of you go home before I kick your asses all the way to timbaktu!**

**_WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO DEMENTIA AND VAL? ARE FILIA AND XELLOS EVER GOING TO GET TRAPPED IN A CLOSET? IS KAIDA EVER GOING TO FINISH THIS FANFIC? STAY TUNED FOR THE ANSWER TO THESE ANNOYING AND PREDICTABLE QUESTIONS!_**


	5. The Discovery

**Kaida: Today I have a special guest... let's put our hands toghether for... Xarxes Break, from Pandora Hearts!  
****Break: Thank you for inviting me ^.^  
****Lina: Where is he!  
****Kaida: Who?  
****Lina: Xellos. I heard his voice come from here...  
****Kaida: I haven't seen Xellos all day an-BREAK! DON'T EAT MAH PIECE OF CAKE!  
****Break: You weren't eating it... -cute face-  
****Lina: XELLOS? What happened to you?  
****Kaida: This is Break, I was just introducing him...  
****Lina: You mean he isn't Xellos?  
****Kaida: No, he's just another fruitcake with an annoying smile and Xellos's exact voice...  
****Lina: Sarcasm won't help...  
****Kaida: I'm serious...  
****Xellos: My. My, what's going on here?  
****Lina: XELLOS?  
****Kaida: Told you...  
****Break: Xellos!  
****Xellos: Break!  
****Kaida: You two know each other?  
****Xellos & Break: Of course, we were roommate back in anime university  
****Tamaki: Hello everyone, and to you Kaida, good day.  
****Kaida: That won't work, you know I only love the twins.  
****Tamaki: You... like yaoi...  
****Kaida: -nods-  
****Oz: Heya! What's going on?  
****Tamaki: -stares-  
****Oz: -Stares-  
****Momiji: Guten Tag!  
****Honey: Hello  
****Hippo (mermaid melody): Good evening  
****Ayame: Well, hello all!  
****Sesshomaru: How the hell did I get here!  
****Kaida: THE ATTACK OF THE ANIME LOOK-ALIKES!**

Lina and the others were in an inn and had just finished dinner "Ahhh, I'm full..." Said Lina, leaning on her chair

"Yea, I couldn't eat another bite..." Gourry agreed

Zelgadis smiled, it nearly looked like he was laughing "What wrong Mr Zelgadis?" Amelia asked, everyone looked at him

"Oh nothing, I was just recalling that during the dinner before we faced Shabrinigdo, Gourry said to Lina 'You know, if you continue eating like that it will only make you fat... and I don't mean your breast...' Lina then threw the fork towards him, he was so lucky that the table was there..."

They all laughed remembering the moment, Amelia wasn't there so she couldn't understand.

"Did that happen?" Asked Gourry, everyone sighed.

"My, my. We all look happy today..." Said a familiar voice, sitting next to them, drinking tea was Xellos.

"You wouldn't know either Xellos..." Everyone laughed, finally something that Xellos didn't know about/

Xellos did a cute face towards Zelgadis "How could you say that? You're always picking on me when I'm the only one who has never mentioned a word about your apprence."

Everyone gasped, Xellos was the only one who had never said a word about appearence to Zelgadis...

He was about to respond to that when Filia burst in and hit Xellos with her mace "Where's my baby!" She shouted, her face showed an anger that not even Lina could compare to.

"Filia, what are you talking about?" Sighed Lina

"My Val! I just know this Nanagomi has taken him!" She shouted, they all turned to Xellos

"Well Fi-chan, If I knew I would tell you, but in the meantime sore wa himitsu desu" He said with that stupid smile we all love.

"We will discuss it after our tea..."

-About ten minutes Later-

"And thats my plan!" Finished Lina, the gang sighed

"That's your plan for stealing the treasure of these so called 'claw bandits" Sighed Zelgadis

Lina smiled "Its ingenius, isn't it?"

Filia tapped her fingers on the table impacietly.

Suddenly Xellos's eyes opened in shock, he imediatly stood up

"What's up Xellos?" Lina asked, everyone looked at him.

"It's Zellas, something's happened to Young Dementia" He said as he walked to his staff

"We'll go too!" Amelia said "Who knows, Val could be there too!"

WOLF PACK ISLAND

A stressed out Zellas paced the room, she was on her, what, eighth cigarette. Suddenly, Lina, Xellos and the others teleported in the room.

"What happened, Beast Master?" Asked Xellos as he neared Zellas

"Dementia's been in her room ever since esterday. She's missed dinner, breakfast, lunch and now dinner again!" Zellas said in frustraction, she was so pissed that she didn't even notice Filia.

"What do you mean? Did she disapier, just like that?" Asked Zelgadis

Zellas nodded "YES! No-one can enter her room because of the lock spell she keeps on it."

"Why can't you just break the spell?" Asked Gourry, who was then hit by Lina on the head "Because, jellfish brains, she's cast the spell with mazoku powers, not even holy spells can break throught locks that powerful"

"Exactly, why not use magic that is not light and not dark... Like the magic Zel uses."Continued Gourry

Everyone stared at him before running to the fox neko's room.

"Zel, Amelia, use your shamantic magic to break the spell!" Lina shouted

Zelgadis and Amelia nodded before firing a _Damu Ra Tilt_ to the door. And with that the door slightly opened.

Zellas was the first to enter, pushing everyone out of her way.

She imediatly came out shouting "Who ever's done this shall pay! Maya, Ruby! Tell all the servents and wolves to search the castle and contact Dolphin and Dynaast!"

The rest of the groups stared at eachoother and entered, lead by Xellos... what they saw shocked them to silence.

The room was trashed, everything was brocken, curtains and dolls were ripped to pieces, porcelains were smashed on the floor and there were black/dark blue feathers everywere. The thing that shocked them the most was that, there, on the floor, was a the body of a small girl with fox ears and tail, wearing a kimono and lying in a giant pool of blood.

Amelia and Lina ran to the girl "What happened here?" They said, Xellos looked compleatly shocked and as if he was about to cry. Zelgadis and filia stared, wide-eyed.

"Her hearts not beating!" Shouted Amelia, tears in her eyes.

"She never had a heart in the first place" Xellos said as he walked towards the body. He touched her hair before looking down.

Zelgadis picked up something from the floor, he examined it. He gasped and let float to the ground, he was shivering all over. After a moment he recovered and picked it up again. He showed it to Filia

"What do you make of this?" He said, Filia already recognised the item and shook her head in disbelief.

"No, this can't be..." Lina went over to Filia and Zelgadis before taking the item, she gasped.

"T..this is one of Valgaav's feathers, I recognise it anywere!" Everyone turned to her. Amelia watched in pure fear until Xellos got up.

"Val...Gaav...'' he said, his bangs covering his eyes "He did this?"

Everyone looked at Filia, who was now crying "No, I won't believe that Val... That Valgaav's... that, that..." She said before sobbing.

Violet lights shon behind his bangs "You, this is your fault, isn't it!" He shouted as he attacked Filia. Lina and Zelgadis held him back as Amelia stayed with Filia

"It wasn't her fault, she has nothing to do with this!" Lina shouted, Xellos snarled before teleporting away.

Silence fell upon the room, silence with the sounds of more then one crys.

Somewhere else

A small figure sat on a roof, is curled up and cried, hidden by the nightime darkness. "I'm sorry... I'm sorry"

**Kaida: Well, hate it, love it?  
****Daichi: That was short...  
****Rio:Too short...  
****Kumori: You have a killer idea for the next chapter, don't you?  
****Kaida: Kumori? When did you get here and where were you?  
****Daichi: Better not to ask...  
****Rio: Whatever, as long as she doesn't spoil it for...  
****-the roof crashes, and orange headed guy and some grey/purple headed guy are on the floor-  
****kyo: Look what you did now, you damn rat!  
****Yuki: Be quiet and try to figure out where we are, stupid cat!  
****Daichi: Uh oh...  
****Rio: This could mean trouble...  
****Kaida: RUN KYO! YOU'RE VERY LIFE MAY DEPEND ON IT!  
****Kyo: What?  
****Kumori: Here Kyo kitty... come to your new mistress!  
****Kyo: AH! GET AWAY FROM ME, CRAZY LADY!  
****-roof falls again-  
****Oz: Everyone still alive?  
****Alice: Yea... I landed on something soft  
****Gil: That was me, stupid rabbit!  
****Alice: Shut up, seaweed head!  
****Yuki: Excuse me, but what has happened?  
****Kaida: Oh? It seems that you guys fell out of my roof and from your worlds came to my world  
****Yuki:... You're world... So, you're god?  
****Rio: Well... of this world, yes!  
****Yuki: AHHH AKITO! -Runs  
****Kaida: Hey, just beacuse I like boy stuff and am a girl doesn't mean I'm akito!  
****Kumori: COME BACK HERE! -jumps on kyo-  
****Kyo: HELP ME! -iz a cat-  
****Gil: C... cat! -screams like a little girl-  
****Daichi: Great going Kaida...  
****Rio: Now we got screaming anime characters all around the studio  
****Kaida: Don't worry, I decide what happens, right?  
****Daichi: Yea, and...  
****Kaida: Next one who moves or talks gets to be main the main character in a yaoi rape!  
****Everyone: -Freezes-  
****Kaida: R&R people!**


	6. Questing, Crossdressing and other stuff

**Kaida: Hello, my loyal readers  
****Rio: Your loyal **_**mindless**_** readers  
****Kaida: Whatever... I don't own Slayers, some other guys do.  
****Rio: You finally admitted it...  
****Kaida: Everyone is on vacation and they left us behind T_T  
****Rio: But they left Zelgadis and Xellos  
****Kaida: Yay, dress up time!  
****Zel and Xellos: HELP US!**

The Butcher Bill inn

"How could this happen?" Asked Zelgadis, picking up a feather from the table. Gourry, Amelia and Zelgadis were seated in a room of the inn. They stared at the feathers on the table.

"How could what happen?" Obviously said by Gourry, the group stared at him and sighed.

"Never mind, Gourry... By the way, where's Lina?" Zelgadis answered, looking around.

"Miss Lina should be back soon, she said she would stay behind for a bit and help." Amelia said, she herself would have stayed aswell but with her holy magic, there was not much she could do.

As if on que, Lina entered the room. Everyone stared at her silently until Zelgadis spoke "Well? Any news to give us?" He asked

"The good news is that she is not compleatly dead... yet" Lina said, sitting down on the nearest chair. A sigh of relief came from her audience

"Then what's the bad news?" Amelia asked, knowing that there was a catch.

"The bad news is that if we don't do something now, she'll die. She's in a never-ending sleep, similar to death but not death."

"I see.. who are we talking about again?" He asked, Lina glared at him, sending him hiding behind his chair "Forget I asked..."

"But what can we do? We don't have any clue of what to do..." Amelia said, looking to Lina.

"We might not know but I'm sure one of our old allies will. Who can use great magic?" She said, standing up.

They all stayed silent in thought... they knew many powerful allies, but none of them who could help in such a situation.

"Lina, do you recall Zolf and Rodimus." Zelgaids said, leaning forward

Lina thought for a moment before nodding "Oh yea, I remember those two. Ex-Mummy man and that old guy... what about them?"

"They once said something about healing Mazoku... I overheard them talk about the ways to heal dark creatures and stuff like that."

"Zel, thats great! If only you didn't forget the fact that THEY'RE DEAD!" Lina shouted

"I know, what about we ask the great red priest Rezo. You did say you knew him.." Amelia exlaimed hopefully

Lina sweatdropped "What is it with you guys and dead people today? One, Rezo's a bad guy..."

"If you guys need dead people so badly why not just go to the place dead people stay... or something.." Gourry saud, scratching his head. Everyone looked at him shocked, how on earth could he come up with great plans?

"Gourry... That's the best idea I have ever heard you say in your life!" Zelgadis said, still looking shocked

"Wow, I'm starting to think that he's maybe not a dumb as he seems!" Amelia sweatdropped

"Gourry, you're slowly proveing not to be a jellyfish brain" Lina said, rubbing her temples "But who knows how to get to the underworlds?" Silence fell, everyone stayed quiet until a Lina got a idea.

"NO WAY! I AM NOT DOING IT!" Shouted Gourry running away from Lina

"Just do it, you did it once, you can do it again" Lina said, running after him. Ever since that time 'the great Volun' fell inlove with Gourry, they have never returned anywhere near that port.

"Miss Lina! is ready" Amelia said, dragging Zel behind her. He was dressed up as a girl for the second time in his life.

"Why do we have to dress up in drag AGAIN!" They both shouted, Lina and Amelia sighed

"Because we don't have enough money to pay for the ship. And it's to far away to ray wing." Amelia explained

"Yes, now SHUT UP AND HOLD STILL!" Lina shouted as she pulled pulled Gourry's hair "There, that should keep them in place" She said as she out her hands on her hips.

Later on they all walked in the main Plaza. All the males gasped at their beauty and whistled as they passed... well, as Zel and Gourry passed anyway...

"Lina, you can't imagine how embarassing this is!" Zel whispered to Lina

"Just shut up and play along!" Lina whispered harshly

Zelgadis was about to respond when they bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry, ladies" The familiar voice said, Lina looked up and saw the one, the only

"Milgazia! How you doin' dragon man?" Lina said cheerfully

"Oh, Mr. Milazia, hello." Amelia greeted

"Miss Lina, Miss Amelia. What are you two doing here? And where are you're other two companions?" Milgazia asked

"Well..." Lina said turning to them. Milgazia looked at the boys in shock

"Oh great, just what we needed, Mr. 'just kidding' " Zelgadis muttered

"Who?" Gourry asked

"Well..A-hem I must say that you four never seace to amaze me..." He lightly smiled "I wonder where's Xellos, seeing him like this is the dream of every Ryuzoku.." He grinned

"Xellos's not with us due to..'family matters'" Lina says, rubing the back of her head.

"Family matters?" Milgazia asked "I just happen to know what happened and how to resolve it..." He said flatly

"REALLY?" They all shouted

"You can help us then?" Amelia asked hopefully

"Just kidding..."

"MILGAZIA! YOU SON OF A DRAGON BITCH!" Lina shouted, firing a fireball that sent Milgazia flying through the air

"Somehow I knew that would happen..." Zelgadis muttered

"Hello ladies..." The group turned around to see a swordsman smirking

"Oh great..." Lina muttered "A flirting wannabe"

"What is it, Varem?" Said another familiar voice

Gourry, Lina and Amelia gasped as a familiar figure walked from around a corner to the first man.

"So, what's the hol... Miss Lala?" Said our great hero Volun, Gourry turned blue

"It is you! Lala, my darling!" He said as he chased after Gourry

"Lina! Help me!" Gourry shouted, running as fast as he could

"Poor, poor Gourry..." Lina sighed

"Hello beautful" Said the man next to Zelgadis, winking at him

"Umm... Hello, I'm Lele." He said in his girly tone, sweatdropping

"Oh crap, things just get better and better"

"I would sail the seven seas and fight all the monsters in the world for my dear Lala" Volun said, holding Gourry in his arms "Do you ladies remeber the mysterious pillar of light? Well, me and my companion here defeated both Demon Dragon King Gaav AND Hellmaster Phibrizzo... along with Beast Master Zellas..." He whispered, Lina was THIS close from killing him in that very instante if it wasn't for Amelia holding her back.

Zelgadis was sitting on Varem's lap.

"You have lovely skin... not to mention beautiful hair..." Varem commented, now it was Zelgadis to want to kill him instantly...actually he was about to when Gourry suddenly scream. Volun blushed deepely "Everyone, me and miss Lala are going to get married, tonight on the first ship to sail. Varem, would you be my best man? Oh, Lele, Lili and Lulu, you can be bridesmaids..." He announced, Gourry screamed once again until Zelgadis screamed and -blank-

WolfPack Island

Xellos was in Zella's throne room, the beast master was next to him, sitting on her throne. He kept silent, bangs covering his eyes, Zellas could feel his pain, she too felt a great amount of sorrow... if only she wasn't a darklord...

Suddenly, there was a great gush of ice cold wind. Icecles formed on the walls and room as Dynast Grausherra himself, entered the room, followed by his general, Sherra and and his priests Grau and Grou.

Zellas stood up from her throne, Dynaast eyed her with no emotion on his face. Suddenly there was the sound of water and a few screams. The doors burst open as a giant wave flooded the room. Skipping on the water was non other then Deep Sea Dolphin. "Fishie?"

"Dolphin!" Zellas shouted, emerging form the water compleatly soaked, with the 'I am not going to kill you, but freaking murder you right now' look on her face.

Dynast sighed "Fishie, sharky..." He said, obviusly embarresed. He too was soaked.

"Ooooh... Flipper!" Dolphin shouted, the water started going down, revieling the four servents, compleatly dry due to the force field around them. Zellas and Dynast facepalmes with the 'Why didn't I think of that' look on their faces.

Zellas walked back to her throne. An ice throne sprouted from the ground, clearly the work of Dynast. He too sat down. Dolphin was swimmin through the air...Yea, SWIMMING.

"You all know why I've summoned you here..." Zellas said, narrowing her eyes.

"Indeed, the tragedy of that young demon girl..." Dynast said, leaning on his throne.

"SeaHorsie!" Dolphin squeled.

"Yes, Gaav too..." Dyanst translated

Zellas stared with the 'How the heck does he understand her' look. "Anyway, other then that there is another reason I have called you here... it's about _her..._"

"ZEL! YOU MORON!" Lina shoured, the gang were running as fast as their legs could take them, away from the burning sea village.

"How would YOU feel if someone, who happened to be the same gender as you, touched your BUTT!"

"I say he did well!" Gourry shouted, his pigtails flowing in the wind.

"What are we going to do now?" Amelia cried

"I have no idea... but we have to do something"

Vases and Maces shop

Filia sat on Val's bed, looking out the window. She had tears in her eyes but tried to be brave.

"Val... tell me it's not true... I can't... I won't believe that..." She couldn't bring herself to say it. She sobbed in Val's cushion.

Some random tall dark place in the night

"It... it wasn't my fault... he... he..." A dark figure sat there, tears streaming down his face. "I'm sorry, it wasn't my fault... forgive...me" It cried "IT WASEN'T ME!"

************Snowflakes make the world go round*******************************

**Kaida: So sad T_T**  
**Daichi: What do you mean 'sad' That was freaking great...**  
**Rio: Yea, that Varem guy touching Zel's butt...**  
**Daichi: Yea brother!**  
**-They HighFive-**  
**Kaida: I'm talking about the ending!**  
**Dauchi and Rio: Oooooh**  
**Dolphin: FISHIE! ^o^**  
**Kaida: DOLPHIN! GET OUT OF MY OFFICE!**  
**Rio: If Kaida gets ONE review or ONE alert then she will post the next chapter which I promise you will be pure gold and diamonds**  
**Lina: Gold and Diamonds? Where?**  
**Daichi: Anyway... If no-one reviews or outs this story on their alerts then Kaida will feel like no-ones reading this and their no pint in writing**  
**Rio: She'll feel like the trash she is...-_-**  
**Kaida: Oh, now you've done it**  
**-funeral bell-**


	7. The plan and the portal

**Kaida: Hello and welcome back... A giant thank you to all my mindless yet fabulous readers ^. ^  
Daichi: Don't you mean, just mindless?  
Kaida: Whatever... I've noticed that these things have gotten shorter...  
Rio: Just like your brain?  
Kaida: *sniff* You guys are so mean T_T  
Daichi and Rio: Ahh! Don't cry! Remember last time you cried?  
Kaida: Oooh yea... I guess starting the world wars wasn't a very mature way of solving problems.  
Rio: Changing subject, Kaida would like to inform you all that all commenters/reviewers will have the chance to be up here with us and say the disclaimer!  
Daichi: On with the fic!**

***********Snowflakes make everything better********************

An inn somewhere

"If we're going to do something, then we have to do it now or never!" Lina shouted, banging her fist on the table.

"Nananana Work together nananananananan Now or nevvveeerrrr!" Amelia sings (A/N I hate high school musical with all my heart. I just did this for my little sister... love ya Jennifer!)

"Anyway, how are we going to go to the death realm... It's impossible" Zel commented flatly

"That's the problem... If Xellos wasn't so depressed and if Filia wasn't such a cry baby then we could get this over with..." Lina sighed

"I think I have an idea... since there's no way we can get through to Xellos, why not force Filia in the name of love and justice to help us..." Amelia suggested

"I guess we can tell her that it might help bring Val back or something..."

"The it's settled, tomorrow we leave for Filia's place... Where does she live again?" Lina sweat-dropped

"Who?" You can probably guess who said that...

"She lives at –bleep bleep bleep-...Zelgadis said, flatly as usual

"Ok then, it's decided. Now let's all get some sleep, we leave early tomorrow!"

Who knows how many days later: Maces and Vases shop.

Filia sat at her table, looking out of the window. Her eyes were still full of a mix of fear, confusion, sorrow and anothers. Jilles and Gravos spied on her from behind the door

"Poor Boss, she been like that for days now..." Jilles said, looking to the lizard man

"Yea... Can't blame her... after what happened..." Gravos responded, the both sighed, wondering if their boss would ever be the same.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, the wolf man and the lizard man left Filia and went towards the door "Sorry, but the shop's closed today!" Jilles said, but the knocking continued "Alriht, we're coming" Gravos opened the door to see Lina, Gourry, Zelgadis and Amelia there.

"We came to see Filia..." Zelgadis said, before one of them could say 'Come in', the gang were already in the kitchen.

Filia heard the sounds of someone coming in but continued to look outs the window. Lina approached her "Filia, there might be a way to solve all this..."

Filia turned around and looked at her, tears still in her eyes "Really? How, I'll do anything to bring my Val back!" She said hopefully...

"Ok, here's the deal..."

In the middle of some forest

A small figure sat in the middle of a forest, is sobbed in sorrow and in pain. This figure was Val.

Val had killed the love of his life... his life was now over. "It's all his fault! I didn't do anything!" She said, curled up, wiping away tears. He heard rustling in the bushes and turned around swiftly "Who's there? Show yourself!" He shouted

"Well well, it seems that our little murderer in re-penting..." A voice said from the shadows

"I'm not a murderer! It wasn't fault, he... he made me do it?" Val protested, trying to find the source of the voice.

"He? Really, did _he_ make you kill her..." It said, the voice seemed to change position "Do you want to save her? Do want to bring her back to this world?" The voice continued

"Yes! I'll do anything!" Val shouted, getting off the rock.

"At the stroke of midnight, go to dragon's peak. Where black and golds roam..." The voice said, fading "And chant this spell..."

Filia's home: Maces and Vases

"Val's room is just over here..." Filia said sadly as she opened the door to an abandoned room...

"Filia, do you know if Val had anything magic in his room..." Zelgadis asked, nearing the bed

"No, we never use magic here..." Filia answered

"Lina, Amelia, do you sense that?" He asked, turning to the two girls

"Yes, it's faint, but there is defiantly something here..." Lina said, she started searching the room along with Amelia

"I don't see what's so special about all thiiiissss!" Gourry shouted as she was sucked into the wall

"Gourry!" They shouted, nearing where he had fallen. Gourry stepped out of what seemed like an invisible portal.

"Gourry! You're a genius!" Lina shouted before turning to the group "If we want answers then let's go..."

"Wait, were exactly will we end up? We don't know for sure it will lead us to the solution" Amelia whimpered.

"Don't be such a scardy cat, Amelia. Wherever it goes must have answers!" Lina said before...

"WAAAITT...LIIINNNAAA..." She pushed Gourry in the portal first "Gourry, wait for me!" Lina shouted as she jumped in as well, followed by Zelgadis, Amelia and Filia.

**What is on the other side of the portal? Who was that mysterious voice? Will Kaida ever actually finish this fanfic? Will there be an end to these questions in black bold? Tune in next time!**

****************************-insert something about snowflakes-*****************

**Rio: There you have it...  
Daichi: The good news is that there's only a few chapters left...-_-  
Kaida: The bad news is that there's only a few chapter left T_T  
Rio: Anyway, Kaida would like to announce that since she needs ideas for this fanfic and others, she is willing to take requests.  
Daichi: And coming out today or tomorrow is The Slayers Question Show!  
Kaida: Feel free to leave any questions you want to ask the slayers gang. It can be all of them or to one in particular... ^.^**


End file.
